memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
B.G. Robinson
B.G. Robinson was a Human female who served as a Starfleet officer during the late-24th century. In 2365, Robinson held the rank of lieutenant and served as a transporter chief aboard the Federation starship , under Jean-Luc Picard. She beamed Thadiun Okona aboard when his vessel, the Erstwhile, was disabled. When Okona asked Data for directions to section 806, he was looking for Robinson's quarters in room 08-0669. Robinson greeted him warmly and closed the door. Later, she beamed Debin, Kushell, Yanar, and Benzan aboard and informed Lieutenant Worf that the delegations had no weapons with them. ( ) Appendices Background information The script for "The Outrageous Okona" describes the character as "the very feminine and graciously endowed Transporter Commander B.G. Robinson. Everything she has two of are perfectly matched, coordinated, and move with a wonderful grace that is called 'woman. " It goes onto say she always displays a "very professional manner." Robinson was played by Teri Hatcher in her only Star Trek appearance. Due to much of her scenes being cut from the final version of "The Outrageous Okona", Hatcher asked that her name not be listed in the episode's credits. As such, she received no on-screen credit for her performance. Apocrypha Bronwyn Gail Robinson appears as a selectable crewmember in Star Trek: Starship Creator, in which her personnel file states she was born in the year 2340 in Metropolis, Illinois, to parents Ellen and Sam. She also has a sister named Lucy and a brother-in-law named Jim who both live on the Martian colonies. It goes onto say that during her time at Starfleet Academy, she averted a serious transport accident on the USS Cornwall during a midshipman cruise in 2361, going on to become a student instructor in transporter science, later graduating in the 90th percentile, in 2362. Her biography continues to describe her first posting aboard the under Korsmo where she served as cargo transporter sub-chief. In 2363, Robinson was promoted to lieutenant junior grade and made cargo transporter chief. The following year, she transferred to the as a junior personnel transporter officer and was subsequently promoted to lieutenant in 2365, at which time she was also made the relief transporter chief. The game further reveals that following her appearance in , Robinson tranferred to the engineering department in 2366 where she served in the damage control team. In 2367, she was made damage control junior supervisor and two years later, the chief damage control officer. After serving in that role for a further two years, her file states she became a warp core junior supervisor. During the events of , the game reveals she was commended for bravery after risking her own life to save an injured crewman during the destruction of the Enterprise. Following this, her file mentions that she transferred to the as assistant chief engineer in 2372 and served with distinction during the Borg attack on Earth the following year. Due to her exemplary service, Captain Jean-Luc Picard recommended Robinson's promotion to lieutenant commander. According to the game, Robinson had a distinguished career, earning multiple awards and commendations, including a commendation for distinguised service in 2361, the Ribbon of Excellence in 2365, a citation for conspicuous bravery in 2371, and the Kragite Order of Heroism and Purple Heart for Meritorious Service in 2373. She lists her interests as surrealist paintings, hang-gliding and mystery holoprograms. Robinson has a card in the Star Trek Customizable Card Game which also gives her name as Bronwyn Gail. External links * * de:B.G. Robinson nl:B.G. Robinson Robinson, B.G. Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel